


Perasaan Hujan

by Jogag_Busang



Series: JASMINE: Puisi 2014 [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 05:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Aku sama sekali tidak menunggu awan hitam.





	Perasaan Hujan

_Sebenarnya aku tidak sedang menunggu awan berkumpul_

_Aku juga tidak mengharapkannya berubah menjadi abu-abu_

_Yang menelan matahri itu_

_Menyalin bentuk seperti cendawan yang menggantung_

_Kata orang ia bernama mendung_

_Kadangkala, aku tergugah untuk memusuhinya_

_Tak mau bersahabat dengan wajahmu yang buruk_

_Keceriaannya cukup sampai di sini_

_Dan aku tidak ingin dia merembes lagi_

_Menggenangi pulau dalam hidupku yang telanjur basah_

_Kau menaburkansesuatu perasaan_

_Di mana ia akan beradu dengan ramahnya debu_

_Berseberangan dengan jalur palung batinku_

_Ia mengobrak-abrik potongan kertas ini_

_Yang tersimpan dan lalu berserakan_

_Kepadamu aku tidak mau tahu_

_Istanaku tidak boleh padam begitu saja_

_Aku tidak peduli dengan perasaan hujan_

_Apakah ia akan marah kepadaku_

_Karena perbuatanku yang boleh kauanggap gila_

_Aku tidak ingin peduli_

_Rumahku tak boleh menjadi tempat kau bernaung_

_Atau sebagai sasaran bergabungnya jutaan tetes-tetes_

_Yang keluar dari mulutmu yang berbisa_

_Cukup kau mengalihkan dirimu di atas pohon-pohon kemarau_

_Dan aku tidak ingin engkau mengerti_

_Bagaimana perasaanku kini_

_Sebagaimana aku tidak akan mau memahami_

_Bagaimana perasaanmu yang bersulap benci_

_Kepadaku dan kepadamu, kita tidka akan pernah bersemi_

**Author's Note:**

> Puisi ini ditulis di desa Panggul, pada 13 Maret 2014. Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca : )


End file.
